Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150226010733
4 miesiące później (xd) Ja się cieszę! Za parę godzin nareszcie spotkam się z mamą i tatą. Jedynym minusem jest to że on ram będzie. Ale mam Wichurę więc w każdej chwili mogę poprostu na nią wsiąść i uciec, zostawić wszystko i poszukać mojego prawdziwego szczęścia. "Oto ta która odnajdzie szczęście w swym największym wrogu." Te słowa krążyły mi po głowie. Co one znaczą? Przecież ja znalazłam szczęście przy Dragonie. Czemu go ze mną tu nie ma? Pożegnałam się z Ciotką wujem i moimi przyjaciółmi. Powiedziałam im jeszcze że gdyby Dragon pojwił się na Conwali powiedzieli mu że wróciłam na Berk. Siedzę na tym statku kilka godzin. Coraz bardziej się boję.'' Jeśli przypłyniemy za wcześnie? Jeśli on mnie pozna? Astrid durniu czy tak czy tak byś się z nim spotkała. Jąk nie dziś to za dwa miesiące, pozatym masz Wichurę tak? Głupku czego się boisz? Jedna komenda i już cię nie ma tak? Więc czego ja się boję'' Drzwi do mojej kajuty się uchyliły. -Johan- Zapraszam panienkę na górę. Dopływamy. -As- Dziękuję za informcję. -Johan- Nie ma za co. A i jeszcze jedno. Niech panienka weźmie tego smoka bo wkońcu zje mi całe zapasy.-Wichura kompletnie o niej zapomniałam -As- Już się robi panie kapitanie.- wstałam i zasalutowałam -Johan- Ma panienka duże poczucię chumoru-uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi. Chwilę później wybiegłam z kajuty ubrana ciepło. Pobiegłam do spiżarni. Widok jaki tam spotkałam był niemożliwy. Moja kochana smoczyca siedziała przed koszem ryb. W pysku trzymała jednogo śledzia. Zrobiła słodkie, proszące oczka. Wyglądała komicznie. -As- Aż takie dobre?- w odpowiedzi dostałam ciche warknięcie.- Oj no dobrze ale tylko tego jednego. Resztę zostaw Johanowi. Dobrze?- pokiwała energicznie głową i połkneła rybę oblizując się przy tym i rzucając na mnie. Cała teraz byłam w Ślinie Śnieżnej Furi. Jak wtedy gdy Dragon mi ją "Dał".- No dobra mała. Choć idziemy. Za chwilę dopływamy. Tylko proszę cię. Obie wiemy jaki z ciebię opiekuńczy smoczek. Wrazie czego nie żucaj się na innych z plazmą. Daj mi się samej z tego wykaraskać. Dobrze?- chwilę się zastanawiała ale niepewnie pokiwała głową-No to teraz czas powitać się z przeznaczeniem... Statek właśnie zacumował. W porcie czekał Stoick, moi rodzice i pół wioski. Wszyscy czekali na coś, a może na kogoś z niecierpliwością. -Stoick- Witam Johanie. Długo cię u nas nie było. Podobno miałeś tu przypłynąc z kimś z Conwali. -Johan- A otóż i prawda. Zapraszam panienkę. Teraz ta chwila. Czuję się dziwnie, widząc jak wszyscy się na mnie z otwartymi byziami. Rozpoznałam kilka osób. Sączysmark i Śledzik prawie nic się nie zmienili. Bliźniaki z tego co widzę są spokojniejsze. Ale jak jest w rzeczywistości. Mam podbiegła do mnie zapłakana, mocno mnie przytuliła. Tata zrobił to samo. Oczywiście nie płakał. On jest prawdziwym wikingiem, a oni nie okazują uczuć. Po chwili podeszła do mnie reszta wioski. -Sączysmark- Na Conwali mają takie Anioły. Czy spadłaś z nieba?- zapytał chciało mi się żygać -As- Sory ja mam chłopaka. A poza tym odkiedy ty jesteś dla mnie taki miły. Zawsze się ze mnie naśmiewałeś. -Szpadka- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. To zwykły dureń. Nazywam się Szpadka. A to mój głupi brat Mieczyk.- Wskazała na Mieczyka który aż ślinił się na mój widok. Nie przesadzajmy nie jestem aż taka ładna. -As- Wiesz o was się nie da zapomnieć. Tyle ile wy hełmów zniszczyliście nawet na wojnie się nie rozwali. -Śledzik- Witam. Nazywam się Śledzik. -As- Witam. Wiem jak kiedyś lubiałeś kwiaty więc przywiazłam ich kilka z Conwali. -Śledzik- Skąd ty wied... TY NAS ZNASZ?!? -As- Nie zapomnieć swoich prześladowców? Hmmmm... chciała bym ale nie umiem.- Uśmiechneła się głupi -Szpadka- Skoro ty nas znasz... to i my powiniśmy cię znać? Prawda? -As- Prawda. Podpowiem wam jedno. Siedziałam w kuźni i naprawiałam to co zniszczyliście. -Śledzik- Hmm... Ast... Astr.... Astrid! -Szpadka-Astrid? -As- Łał.. Pamiętacie- powiedziałam z sarkazmem- A teraz przepraszam ale my już pójdziemy. -Mieczyk- My? -As-My- jak na zawołanie z statku wyskoczyła Wichura. Wszyscy otworzyli szeroko oczy.Nikt nic nie powiedział. Wsiadłam na Wichurę i poleciałyśmy na Krucze Urwisko. Tak bardzo brakowało mi tego miejsca. Tymczasem w Wiosce -Stoick- Wszystko gotowe? -Pyskacz- Tak jest Stoicku! Wypływają za pòł godziny. -Stoick- Tylko uważaj na siebię dobrze? -Chłopak- Ja zawsze uważam. A poza tym jestem już dorosły. Podpiszemy te pokoje i wrócę nim się obejżysz. -Stoick- Dobrze..- zwrócił się do smoka znajdującego się u boku chłopaka. -Chłopak- Za chwilę wrócę. Szczerbatku choć.- chłopak wskoczył na smoka i odleciał -Pyskacz- Oj gdyby on wiedział? Teraz idziemy do chłopaka Tak bardzo nie chcę płynąć. Nie chcę zostawiać Szzerbatka samego. Mało tego czuję jakby na wyspie był ktoś na kim tak bardzo mi zależy wylądowaliśmy na Kruczym Urwisku. Niby nic się nie zmieniło. A jednka. Pod jednym z drzew leżał złoto-kremowy smok. Obok niego siedziała bląd włosa dziewczyna. Co ona tu robi?!? Mój smok ucieszył się niezmiernie. Zaczął skakać tak że złoty smok się obudził. Mordka smoka i twarz dziewczyny wpatrywały się w nas. -Dziewczyna- DRAGON!- wstała i żuciła mi się na szyję -Dragon- Mel... no dobra też tęskniłem ale ja cię nie duszę prawda.- odskoczyła jak oparzona -Melody- Prawda... ale co ty tu robisz?-wybrnij z tego... wybrnij... -Dragon- To raczej ja powinienem się o to zapytać. Czemu nie jesteś na Conwali? -Melody- Wróciłam na Berk. Muszę wkońcu zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Przecież całe życie nie będę uciekać. Prawda? -Dragon-Prawda-usiedliśmy na ziemi Melody wtuliła się we mnie jak w poduszkę -Melody- Dragon... -Dragon- Tak... -Melody- Czy ty nadal mnie kochasz? -Dragon- Jak możesz zadawać takie pytania. Jasne że cię kocham.- ucałowałem ją w czoło -Melody- Dziękuję -Dragon- Za co?-za co ona mi dziękuje?!? Wracamy do As Cieszę się że on tu jest. Ale znając życie, znów gdzieś odleci. KOCHAM GO! Chcę aby to sobie zapamnientał. -As- Dziękuję za to że jesteś ze mną. Że mimo tego że mogłeś mieć każdą to mnie wybrałeś. Za to że dzięki tobie zyskałam nową przyjaciólkę.Dziękuję za wszystko. -Dragon- To ja ci dziękuję. Dzięki tobie znów zaczołem się uśmiechać. Kiedyś myślałem że już nigdy więcej nikogo nie pokocham. Jednak strasznie się myliłem. To ty sprawiłaś że moje serce na nowo zaczeło działać. Że znów zyskałem sens życia. Sens życia dla ciebię... -As-Dragon? -Dragon- Tak? -As- Kocham Cię.- podniosłam głowę, delikatnie go pocałowałam Taaa.... zbijcie niedobrą Szczerbatkę. Ja myślicie co Szczerbatka robiła? Szczerbatka zwyczajnie sobie zasneła! A moja mam zamiast mnie obudzić nawet do mnie nie zajżała. Wstałam dopiero o północy. Kiedy się już kompletnie przebudziłam przypomniałam sobie o nexcie i odrazu wziełam się do pracy. Są efekty bo moim zdaniem next jest długi. I są też plusy. Wkońcu się wyspałam. Tylko ja ja teraz zasnę jest druga w nocy :/